


Handprints

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Belts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, Mistress, Multiple Orgasms, Premature Ejaculation, Safewords, Spanking, Sub copia, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: A single action in a moment of passion is a catalyst for the night to take a turn you didn’t expect.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Handprints

You had found yourself in the Cardinal’s bed again tonight, after making eyes at him all throughout dinner in the mess hall. Copia may be slightly hopeless in certain areas of flirtation, but one thing he is, is observant—he knows bedroom eyes when he sees them. When you want him, he’s always more than happy to satisfy.

Copia pushes into you slowly after flipping you over to be on top, and starts to pick up his pace as he feels your warmth around his cock. You slam your hips down to meet him, and he threads his fingers through yours, pinning them back on either side of the pillow. Reasserting your dominance over him, you rock your hips down, revelling in the helpless little noise he gives.

"You think you're in control? Huh?" you pant.

"I..." he stutters. Copia’s grip on your wrists tries to tighten, but your devilish smile weakens him. "How does it feel to be inside me?" you ask softly. "Rocking so deep. How does it feel when I...?" You flex your lower stomach muscles, and Copia grunts desperately, letting up his grip on your hands to fall onto his forearms. When you reach up to hold his hips and guide his pace in and out of you, he goes wild.

"Please, touch me," he begs, head bowing and hair falling forward. "Have your way with me, use me, touch me how you..." A gasp swallows his words, and he pounds into you again, following your guidance. You reach down to his ass, smoothing your hands up and down his freckled back. A light sheen of sweat covers him, as you're sure it does you. Playfully, you bring a hand down a little harder than you had intended onto his ass cheek in a sharp spank. Copia gasps, stills where his hips hit your ass, and you feel warmth fill you up. His whole body convulses, and his eyes slide shut in bliss. Copia’s arms give out, and his head falls onto your chest between your breasts, nuzzling there for a second through the afterglow. Your eyes are wide as you look down at him.

"Did you cum?" you murmur. Your hand tentatively comes up to gently stroke a piece of hair from his face, and he realizes his position, dragging himself up to sit back on his heels.

"I..." He blushes. "Ah, si. I am...” He pauses to catch his breath. “I am so sorry, cara. The... what you did, I..."

You raise an eyebrow. "When I spanked you?" He bites his lip, and you smile. "I didn't know you were that into it. You should've said something." You stand up, and Copia sits up on the edge of the bed, ashamed.

"I understand if you want to leave for the night," he sighs, letting his dick rest against his thigh in embarrassment. He goes to reach for his red housecoat. "I am more than happy to bring you your pleasure in other ways, but... you may not want this anymore.” He avoids eye contact. “I do not satisfy very well, eh?"

"Hey. You do," you assure. "Tonight, you got a little excited. And I learned something valuable about you that I’m about to exploit." You stand up. "Bend over the bed, ass up." Copia's eyes glimmer, and he does as you say quickly. His ass still has the handprint from you, but that's only one marking you're about to add to. You reach down to grab the belt from his discarded suit pants, and hold it up. "You like getting spanked, Cardinal?" you ask. He whines.

"Si."

"You want me to use this on you, sweetheart?"

"Per favore, cara. I would love it."

"I need a word."

"...Pesto."

"Not too close to 'presto’?"

"I assure you, I am not going to of sound mind say 'presto' during this," Copia huffs.

"I don't know if I believe you," you smirk. "You've said weirder." Showing how serious he is, he presents himself to you, arching his back farther than necessary to show off his ass and what you could see underneath. Your mouth turns up in a smile when you see the pink handprint starting to show itself on his skin. "Proud little rat," you murmur. "You want the sting of this belt to put you in your place?" His cock jerks between his legs. You bring the belt down with a sharp smack, and Copia whimpers. Checking to see if he's okay, you pause. He doesn't give the word.

"Please Padrona. May I have another?" His airy sigh of the name of "mistress" lights something inside of you, and you keep your eye on the safest area to spank, bringing the belt down to whip him right where he sits. Copia struggles, gasping out a moan as the pain turns to pleasure for him. _"Ai, proprio lì, lascia che ti accontenti..."_

"You want more?" He nods urgently, and you get a peek of his cock rubbing against the sheets, hard and flushed again already. By the push of his hips, you can see he's trying to get off for a second time, and he’s not too far off. You bring the belt down harder, admiring the red streak it leaves on his pale ass. Copia's entire body shudders. He whines and paws at the sheets like he can’t possibly take it, but still, he doesn’t end things. You had no idea the Cardinal got so turned on by something like this. His submissive side only really shows in the bedroom, but you suppose that could be a front he puts on for the clergy. In order to move up in the ranks, you had to be assertive. For Copia, he probably liked to relinquish the control in bed he needed to maintain so painstakingly in daily life. You weren't complaining, either way. You only wish he had come to you sooner about it—you’d do anything to hear your name on your beautiful Cardinal’s lips when he came.

"May I... touch, per favore?" he groans out. You shake your head no, stroking the tender, pink skin. He tries to hold back his whine, but drags his hips faster as you dig your nails into the belt marks.

"I know you can do it without a single touch for me, Cardinal. You think you can?” He lets out a cry into the bed sheets, pressed face down as he humps his hips down.

“Cum for your Padrona," you whisper, and drop the belt to give him a spank with your bare hand instead. Copia's legs spread out and shake, and he cums all over the mattress for a second time, his seed coating his stomach where his throbbing cock is trapped against his abdomen. You watch in fascination, your gaze one of adoration as he looks up, spent.

"What do you have to say for yourself, you little rat?" you tease with a giggle. He looks up at you with a sheepish smile, already moving to crawl between your legs for your turn.

"Eh,” he chuckles. “Spank you very much?"


End file.
